


Remembrance of Chanukah Past

by mysid



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chanukah, Jewish Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale celebrate Chanukah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Thistlerose

Aziraphale stopped in the doorway, and Crowley could guess without looking that he’s carrying his latest prize, a rare book of prophecy, and ready to settle in for an evening’s reading.

“What _are_ you doing?” 

“What does it look like, Angel. I’m lighting your menorah.”

“With red and green candles?”

“I like red; it’s the color of passion,” he says with a leer as he looks over his shoulder at Aziraphale.

“And green?”

“Sold in a pack with the red.”

“In other words, you deliberately purchased Christmas candles to put in my Chanukiah,” Aziraphale said. He sighed as he came into the room at last and placed a heavy book upon the table.

“We both know there are no rules about the colors of the candles,” Crowley pointed out.

“But there is a correct way to light them, and you are doing it completely wrong,” Aziraphale pointed out.

“Not my holiday. You do recall I was on the side of the Hellenes, don’t you?” 

“All too well.” Aziraphale smiled slightly. “I think you just enjoyed all the nudity in the gymnasium.”

“Well, there _was_ that,” Crowley admitted. “Although I must admit, there were times it became tiring having to constantly remember to make the effort to have genitalia— although it became quite effortless to achieve when the prettiest youths were around.”

Aziraphale shook his head sadly and began to flip through his new acquisition.

“Why do you think I kept trying so hard to get _you_ to come to the gymnasium, Angel?”

\-- _written December 2010_


End file.
